


Little Jemmy Madison-AN AMERICAN MUSICAL

by howyousay_anarchy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AN AMERICAN MUSICAL, It just happened, Multi, i didn't mean it, james madison - Freeform, little jemmy madison, mads my man, really - Freeform, reworked i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howyousay_anarchy/pseuds/howyousay_anarchy
Summary: How does a coward, weakling, son of a heiressand a colonel, plopped in the middle of aForgotten spot in the suburban fieldsIn sickness, epilepsy, and more struggles,Yield to constitutional muscle?





	Little Jemmy Madison-AN AMERICAN MUSICAL

Little Jemmy Madison  


[Patrick Henry]  
How does a coward, weakling, son of a heiress  
and a colonel, plopped in the middle of a  
Forgotten spot in the suburban fields  
In sickness, epilepsy, and more struggles,  
Yield to constitutional muscle?  


[Reverend John Witherspoon]  
The front-runner legislator, hard-worker.  
Yo, caused a lot of stir,  
Writin’ letters ‘bout matters of liberty.  
Concerner of the community:  
By 23, head of the Committee of Safety.

[William Bradford]  
And everyday the colonies were increasingly strugglin’  
With Britain, they yelled out for the battle and fightin’.  
He was the delegate of the Virginia Convention,  
Pushed for more freedom of speech and religion.

[George Washington]  
Opportunity came, and he took it by the reins,  
Our man saw his position soaring up with the planes.  
Extended a hand, and he finally made a friend.  
He became a close advisor to Thomas Jefferson. (Damn)

[Thomas Jefferson]  
Well the word got around they said, “This man’s pretty great, eh?”  
Stood against a candidate but he wasn’t afraid, hey.  
Legislations passed and came, guaranteeing his fame,  
The words were his to claim. They asked, “What’s your name, man?” 

[James Madison]  
Little Jemmy Madison,  
My name is Little Jemmy Madison.  
And there’s a million laws that I will write,  
Don’t be blind, don’t be blind-

[Dolley Madison and COMPANY]  
When he was 36, fighting for a brand new Nation,  
Took his calls up in the Constitutional Convention.  
Stood his ground against the other delegates,  
While the King’s men raved on (crazily as they saw fit.)

[John Taylor and COMPANY]  
Wrote the Virginia plan,  
The people weren't so eager fans.  
Made the determination rise, something new inside:  
A voice sayin’  
“Jemmy yo do the best for your nation.”  
Started hatchin’ a different, novel proposition.

[Alexander Hamilton and COMPANY]  
There would have been nothing left to do for someone less acute,  
The federalists would have been disused,  
Without a single sympathizer.  
Brainstormin’, draftin’  
For the Federalist papers,  
Saturating mere ideas into existence!  
Conferring in meetings with Jay and Hamilton,  
Outmaneuvering others to the ratification.  
Asked for advice, and got the answer in kind:  
“In PA you can change their minds.”

[COMPANY, COMPANY, and James Madison]  
In PA You can  
change their minds- Don’t be blind  
In PA You can  
change their minds- Don’t be blind  
In PA you can change their minds-  
In PA- (PA-)  
Don’t be blind!

[COMPANY and COMPANY]  
Little Jemmy Madison (Little Jemmy Madison)  
We are waiting for your prudence (waiting for your prudence)  
You did it in the end you were the father of the constitution (father of the constitution!)  
Oh, Little Jemmy Madison (Oh, Little Jemmy Madison)  
(Little Jemmy Madison)  
When America praises you (America praises you)  
Will they know what you did for them?  
How you defeated the mayhem?  
The world will never be the same, oh

[Patrick Henry]  
Publius’ in the public now,  
See if you can see how,  
The members of the congress,  
Finally made some progress.  
Started from the bottom,  
Just hope that you don’t forget him.

[Reverend John Witherspoon, William Bradford, and John Taylor]  
We, fought with him

[Alexander Hamilton and John Jay]  
Me? I worked with him

[George Washington]  
Me? I trusted him

[Thomas Jefferson and Dolley Madison]  
Me? I loved him

[Patrick Henry]  
And me? I’m the fool who opposed him

[COMPANY]  
See the veracity behind my point,  
Don’t be blind-

[Patrick Henry]  
What’s your name, man?

[COMPANY and James Madison]  
Little Jemmy Madison!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm super proud of this  
> Please comment and reach out to me if you liked it or if there were any mistakes or parts you didn't like  
> (Yes, Eliza's part as Dolley isn't sung, it's rapped. She was always pretty hardcore.)


End file.
